


Nice to meet you

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Discussion, Gen, Meeting, Mutants, classmates - Freeform, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Steelix meets a new student in his math class. A mutant with a very beneficial power.





	Nice to meet you

_One more drink at the Sunk’n Norwegian_

_One more drink before we have to die_

Steelix paused his music and took out his headphones. Class had begun but he hated stopping music in the middle of the song, it always annoyed him. Plus, it was math class. That could wait until the end of the song right?

Just as he was about to seriously consider the usefulness of math versus finishing the song, he felt a tap on his arm. Turning, he saw a new kid he had never seen before. 

> “Hey, um, this is room 402 right?” The new kid asked.
> 
> ”Yeah. I’m Steelix,” he said offering his hand, “nice to meet you.”
> 
> ”Jawhn,” he responded taking the offered hand, “nice to meet you too.”

Steelix nodded and turned back around just as the teacher began writing notes on the board. 

Slowly, people started to murmur around him. He managed to catch a few phrases, but it was mostly about Jawhn so he did not give it much heed. That was commonplace for a new student.

After notes, the teacher handed out worksheets and told the students to work in pairs. He felt another tap on his shoulder. 

Turning to look at Jawhn again, he noticed he had changed a little. His face and hair looked a little different. Better, in Steelix’s opinion. 

> “Mind being my partner? I’m not sure I really get it.” Asked Jawhn with a cocky smile.
> 
> ”Sure.” respondes Steelix watching as Jawhn’s hair slowly became a shade darker. 
> 
> “So you like Elvis?” Asked Jawhn.
> 
> Steelix smirked and nodded, “I get it now, you’re a mutant.”
> 
> Jawhn grinned and leaned back a little, “I don’t try to hide it but you’re the first to point it out today.”
> 
> ”Aren’t you afraid if you show it off you’ll get hurt?” 
> 
> “Not really, I’ve made a few powerful friends here already. Are you a mutant?”

Steelix shook his head, unwilling to share that with a new student, especially such a cocky one. 

> “Shame, seemed like you’d be something powerful.” Continued Jawhn as his face changed a little more.
> 
> Steelix shrugged, “Since you’re in such good favor with powerful people do you help out other mutants?” 
> 
> “Nah, not really unless it helps me in some way. They gotta fix it themselves.”

Steelix frowned, that wasn’t not the answer he had expected.

> ”Don’t get me wrong. I’m a nice guy, just gotta deal with myself and my own problems first ya know?” Jawhn said.
> 
> ”Hey,” snapped the teacher, “I don’t care if you’re a saint, this is math class.”

Jawhn smiled sheepishly and turned his attention to the worksheet. Steelix sighed and got to work too, mulling the conversation over in his head. 

By the end of class they had gotten most of the sheet done and Jawhn looked like a young Elvis with a more defined jawline. Steelix could barely look at him without snorting. Jawhn seemed to think that was a compliment.

> ”See ya tomorrow.” Jawhn said gathering his stuff as the bell rang and walked out. 

Steelix nodded and put his headphones on finally getting to finish the song as he left the classroom. 

_One more drink at the Sunk’n Norwegian_

_Raise up your tankards of ale to the sky_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just introducing all of the characters to each other like in Bullies. Each character has their own plot and there is no main character. At leas not yet.


End file.
